


They Didn’t Know What to Expect

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Again, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, James died, M/M, Married Couple, No one knew they were married, One minon is a bastard, Q was hurt, Q's amazing, Resurrection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q was facing the screens and went still when he heard the voice. Everyone went still, from the minions, to Tanner, to Eve, even M went still… Everyone watched Q. They didn’t know what to expect from him. Maybe a snarky comment…an icy glare… They didn’t see what was coming at all. Q pulled out his earpiece and slowly turned around looking at James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn’t Know What to Expect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... I really don't...  
> And I'm working on like...15 and I like four of them...but you don't even know those four yet and I'm tempted to post them...  
> That gives me an idea...  
> Hope you enjoy this... I don't own them, I just love ruining their lives.

They Didn’t Know What to Expect

 

“Q?” Everyone in Q-Branch went still, confused. 007 was dead, he’d been dead for six months. Everyone remembered how that day went down. Q had been on the comms…trying to help him…but then the bomb went off and 007 had flat-lined, all signals had gone dead… Nothing more than blood was left to find of him in the rubble. The minions remembered that Q hadn’t moved, hadn’t done anything… He’d stared at a wall before pulling out his earpiece and rubbing his face before sighing heavily. M had shown up ten minutes later and sent Q home, given him the next day off.

Two days later, Q was back working at full capacity, unnecessarily hard on himself in his need for perfection. Everyone knew he took the deaths of his agents hard and knew he and Bond had been good friends. They let it slide when he didn’t eat…even let it go when he collapsed due to exhaustion and starvation a week after 007’s death. They even let it slide when they caught him looking for Bond in cameras around the explosion site. After he had collapsed, he woke up the Q they knew again and everyone welcomed him back, never daring to bring up the loss of his friend.

Q was facing the screens and went still when he heard the voice. Everyone went still, from the minions, to Tanner, to Eve, even M went still… Everyone watched Q. They didn’t know what to expect from him. Maybe a snarky comment…an icy glare… They didn’t see what was coming at all. Q pulled out his earpiece and slowly turned around looking at James.

“Q?” James asked again… No one had ever heard James Bond sound tentative before, as if Q’s reaction scared him. Q walked forward, glaring at James, his chest was heaving, shaking with each breath. What no one expected was Q’s right fist hitting James’ chest with enough force that the sound of it filled the entire room.

“You fucking bastard!” Q punched him again…and then he couldn’t stop hitting him. James didn’t stop him. “Bastard,” left fist, “arse,” right fist, “fucking bastard,” shove, “you fucking,” right, “worthless, horrible,” left, “deplorable arsehole,” right. Q’s voice was shaking his whole body shaking. “Do you—? Have you—? Fuck you, you fucking bastard.”

“Q…” James whispered, grabbing Q’s hands where they rested on his chest.

“James? James…” Q began to sob, falling into James’ arms.

“Sh…sh… I’m here, it’s alright… I’m here.” James promised before Q claimed his lips in a passionate, needing kiss.

“James, James,” their lips connected again. Q wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders and James began to run his hands up and down Q’s spine.

“Oh, Q…” James whispered.

“I missed,” peck, “you so,” kiss, “fucking much.” Q whimpered, pressing another kiss to James, pulling him closer, pulling James’ bottom lip between his teeth. “I thought…I thought.” Their foreheads were pressed together, they were sharing each other’s air.

“I’m alive, I promise… Feel.” James grabbed Q’s hand and pressed it against his chest where his heart beat steadily. “Feel that? That’s my heart, it’s still beating. I’m still here. I’m here… I’m here my love.” Q pressed a needing kiss against James’ lips, tears streaming freely down both of their cheeks. Q needed to be closer, wrapping his legs around James’ waist and holding onto his shoulder tightly, his other hand still on James’ heart. James caught him, pulling him close as they kissed until they were breathless. Q buried his face in James’ neck, sobbing and taking in his scent.

“I was so scared… So scared. I looked for you… I looked and looked. I couldn’t find you. I had to burry an empty coffin… I couldn’t find you…I was so alone. I missed you… I needed you. I thought you were dead.”

“I’m sorry, my love. I’m so sorry.”

“I couldn’t bring you home… I failed you.” Q sobbed harder against James, kissing at his neck.

“No…no you didn’t. I thought of you every day…when it was too much…when I wanted it to end, I thought of you…and you brought me home. I came back for you, Q… I came back for you.” James promised. “Jesus Q, you’ve lost weight…” James was sure that Q weighed two stone less than he had… Q couldn’t afford to lose that much weight.

“Missed you…” Q sobbed, as if that answered everything… In a way, it did.

“Shh…it’s okay…we’re together again.” James swore, kissing Q again.

“Don’t leave me.” Q begged, pressing their lips together briefly before pulling back slightly, staring into James’ blue eyes. “Please don’t leave me ever again… I can’t… I can’t.”

“I’m never leaving you again.” James swore. “Never…” James promised, pulling Q into a consuming kiss, not stopping until they were both light-headed with a lack of oxygen. “I’ve got you…it’s alright now… I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“You came home…that’s what matters.” Q promised, stroking James’ cheeks, trusting James to hold him up. “You came back…”

“Didn’t bring any equipment back, I fear… They even removed all of my trackers.”

“Fuck the equipment, you’re home.”

“Can I get that in writing?” Q let out a watery chuckled and pressed a kiss to James’ lips before snuggling close, holding him tightly.

“You can have whatever you want… Take me home… I want to go home…”

“We can go home…just you and me… I’ll feed you up and I’ll lay you out and make love to you for at least the next thirty-eight hours and I won’t let you go… I’m never going to let you go again…” James sealed his words with a kiss. “M, consider this my resignation…and Q will be on vacation for the next two months.” James told him in a tone that wasn’t to be argued with. For a man with tears running down his rugged face, he could still make people shiver in fear—not M, but he still made people nervous, even Eve. “We’ll have that honeymoon we never got around to.”

“Please…take me home, James. Just you and me.”

“Just you and me and naked cuddling and lovemaking for the foreseeable future, I promise, my love. And feeding you, I’m afraid you’ll shatter, my love.” James whispered as he carried Q out of the room, leaving everyone completely stunned.

“What in the hell?” Eve was the first to speak.

“What was that?” R wondered.

“Are they…a couple?” Tanner asked incredulously. James showing up alive after being buried wasn’t a big deal—he’d done it before—Q’s reaction was the really big deal.

“Been married for five years.” M shrugged. “Married six months after Skyfall.”

“I wasn’t invited.” Eve frowned.

“I was the only one there.” M commented.

“How did we not know that?” R wondered.

“They’re MI6 employees, they know how to keep a secret.” M shrugged. “R, you’ll be filling in for Q for a few months.”

“Has James really…retired? Resigned? Quit?” Tanner asked, not really knowing what to say.

“It would appear so. Let’s keep his death official though…wouldn’t want anyone chasing the two of them.”

"Fuck..." A minion whispered, looking down at the ground.

"What?" Eve asked.

"I...gave Q a hard time about Bond... I...I said something I shouldn't have."

"What did you say to him?" Tanner demanded.

"I sort of implied that had he been quicker—"

"I'll kill you." Eve snapped.

"No..." M said, raising a hand when she took a step forward. "Don't... When James finds out I'm sure he'll be punished appropriately, won't you? That's me giving you your only warning. You'd better run." 

800Q8

“Are you real?” Q asked as he ran his hands over James’ bare, scarred chest. They were nearly as close as physically possible, tangled up in each other, sweaty, naked bodies pressed together.

“I’m real…and I’m right here.” James promised as Q rested his hand over his heart.

“Stay? Please.”

“Never going to leave you, my love.” James promised, pressing a kiss to Q’s forehead and pulling him even closer. “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
